A New Life and Alien
by snarkypixie
Summary: A girl named Nicole makes a wish to join the Roswell crew. She goes to a parallel unviverse and becomes a new alien. It's better than it sounds. Wrote this and posted it a LONG time ago. Chapter 3's a note to readers.
1. Prologue

****

Rating: pg-13 due to mild cussing. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell High stuff or any of the Roswell TV show characters. I only own Nicole/Nicola and her family.

****

Author's Notes: The story takes place during the season finale of Season 2. The prologue is in past tense, but the chapters after this are in present tense. It has a lot of things that refer to the Roswell High books, although some alien-related stuff I make up. This is my first Roswell Fanfic, actually it's my first fanfic for any show. P.S. it's hard for me to write in present tense so take it easy on me.

Dear Journal,

It's me, Nicole Stoner, or rather Nicola Lively now, I guess. Okay, okay, I know I usually don't do the whole write in a journal thing, but I thought since under the circumstances I should do the "Liz thing." See, recently my life has changed drastically. I am not talking about it changing because I've moved or that my parents got divorced, it's something else. Well, I guess to explain I need to talk about what happened about a month ago.

My life was majorly sucking. Nothing was going right, especially on that momentous June day. It was June 22nd, 2001 at night and I retreated to my bed after a horrible day. I forgot some important homework at home, I forgot to study for a test, I pitched horrible at my softball game (again), and to top it off my mom yelled at me for no apparent reason. All I wanted to do after that was curl in my bed and go into any dream world. I can remember what I thought next perfectly:

"My life sucks. It would be cool if I could be a character on a show. It would be a lot better than my shitty life. Hmm I wonder what show. Dawson's Creek? No, too angsty for me. So Weird? No, killer babes on the show, but I want powers. Buffy? No, although it would be cool to be a slayer and have super-strength powers, it's not the kind of powers I want. I got it! Roswell! I could be like a new alien on their side, but like they are in the books, not the show, and I would have more kind of powers. That would be awesome! My name could be wellI could change Nicole to Nicola just to be different, then keep my middle name as Ai, but change my last name to Lively or something like that. That would be an interesting name."

I know what you're thinking: "What a big dork!" But my life was so boring I had nothing better to do than think up weird stuff. How did I come up with the name you ask? I switched my middle name with my first name, then used the last name of one of the cute actors on So Weird. Anyway, back to what happened.

I looked out the window to search for a star. I could only find one star that was really bright, and now that I think about, it's really strange because it was a clear night. I stared at the star and said, "I wish I was my character I made up on Roswell." I closed my eyes, and then thought to myself how ridiculous & pathetic I was and that my dream would never in a million years would it come true, but boy was I wrong.


	2. Transformation

****

Author's Notes: This part is in present tense. I usually write in past tense, but I thought it would be nice to experience things as Nicole does. Also, I am sorry if there are parts when it is present tense but I accidentally write it as past tense.

__

Italic= Nicola's thoughts.

= other character's thoughts.

Now that that's all out of the way: Read and enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up the next day with a giant headache. I open my eyes and look around. My vision is a little blurry, but I can see I am in an unfamiliar place.

"Where the hell am I?" I mutter to myself.

I look around some more and I see a lady next to my bed staring at me with a look of concern on her face.

"Honey, are you waking up?" the lady asks me. "Romeo, go get the doctor! Nicola's awake!"

_Romeo? Nicola? What the hell is she talking about?_ I rub my eyes and when I open my eyes as my hands, I take a look at my hands. _What the hell, why are there two colors of light wrapped around me? _I look around the room_. I'm in a hospital bed._ _How did I get here?_

I look at the lady who is next to me. _Why do I feel like I know her?_ I look at her again. _Why does she have that peachy color surrounding her?_

"Who are you?" I ask her.

"I'm your mother. You sure must have gotten some bonk on your head, Nicola," laughs the lady,

"Nicola?" I repeat.

"Yes, you are Nicola," says the lady.

"No, I'm Nicole," I say.

"That's close, but it's not your name, silly," giggles the lady.

"Okay," I say, still out of it, not wanting to make the name an issue. _What's with this lady? Who would seriously name their kid Nicola? I so was just kidding last night. I mean I like cola so I changed that to the ending of my name and I mean it was just a nickname my friend gave me. And what's up with the name Romeo?? _

I hear the door open, and I look to see a doctor come in with that Romeo dude. Each also had a color around them, teal and turquoise, respectively.

"What's with the colors around ya all? Are there stage lights following each of you or something?" I ask them, looking around to see where the color is from.

The people who appear to be my parents give me a "what are you doing?" look, then laugh nervously. The doctor laughs along with them. _He probably thinks I am delirious._

"Hello Nicola. My name is Dr. Sanchez. How are you feeling?" asks the doctor.

"Fine, I guess," I reply.

"Doctor, I think she is suffering from some amnesia," says the lady.

"That must be from the heavy box hitting her in the head, Mrs. Lively. What do you remember Nicola?" asks Dr. Sanchez

"I remember going to sleep as Nicole Ai and waking up as Nicola Ai," I reply softly. _They are so not going to believe me._

"Could you expand on that?" asked Dr. Sanchez.

"Look, I remember living a different life than the one you are telling me about. I don't remember life as Nicola," I say. I look at them to see if the believe me, but by the looks on their faces they don't. I start to cry out of frustration. 

I hear the doctor talking to the lady and Romeo in a low voice. "She'll be okay. You can take her home, just try to do things that will refresh her memories."

"Okay, thanks doctor," says the lady.

"Thank you doctor," says Romeo as he shakes the doctor's hand.

As Dr. Sanchez leaves, Romeo shuts the door.

"Nicola, are you all right?" asks Romeo.

"Didn't you hear me tell the doctor I was?" I snap.

"Don't talk to your father in that tone, young lady!" says the lady.

"My father? I have no memory of him being my father!" I yell.

The lady and Romeo grab my arm. We are no longer in the hospital; at least I don't think we are. Four colors appear (crystal blue, light violet, peach, and turquoise) and blend into each other as they touch. Three notes blend, and I can smell peaches, strawberries, and peppermints. Suddenly a flush of images and emotions come through. A spaceship landing safely in Savanna, Georgia in 1984. I see an image of Romeo and the lady hiding in a deserted barn with a pod, my pod. I feel their excitement as the pod opens and I am born. Their surprise when my aura is different. Moving to different places, hiding from people. I see myself at different ages.

I move back and see I am back in the hospital and Romeo and the lady standing there, waiting.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"A connection," says the lady. Her name is Juliet_. Why do I know that?_

"A connection," I repeat. _Just like in the Roswell High books. What the hell is going on_? Memories, none that are really mine, are coming to me. I remember that my parents tried to raise me as a "normal human," but at age six I knew I was different then the other kids and I asked my parents what I was. They told me I was, and so were they, an alien. They had to escape our home planet from 'the consciousness,' rulers of the planet (the same planet in the Roswell High books) and their parents. 

The reason they chose their names, Romeo and Juilet, was because back on the planet Juliet belonged to a family line that was a part of the consciousness and Romeo's family were part of the Kindred, a clan of people who opposed the consciousness. They wanted to be together, but, just like Romeo and Juliet their parents refused to the let them to be together. When the families found out that they had produced a pod together, they tried everything in their power to keep the two apart. Romeo had gotten a book with the play Romeo & Juliet from the members on the Kindred. He read that the only way the couple in the book could be together was through death, but they didn't want them to be together that way, so decided they should leave their planet for a more understanding one. 

They managed to sneak onto a ship, with my pod, that was coming to research earth so they could live a wonderful life on here in the United States. My father, Romeo, said that when they arrived they need to learn to be like everyone else, and he had learned a lot about United States customs and also English, so he taught everything he knew to Juliet and picked the perfect names. They told me when I was born I was different than everyone else, that unlike most people who had one aura that only added colors with the mood, my aura had more than one color all the time: crystal blue and light violet. It was kind of like a really rare birth defect, but a good one, such as extra powers. They don't know why I did. The most important thing they said was they were afraid bad people who might want to hurt us are after us because of what they learned about the Roswell Incident, so we have to keep moving until it's safe. 

I remember that as I grew older, my powers developed and my parents thought me how to use most of them, but they told me to try not to use them in public, to be safe with them.I remember Nicola's life all the way till now. We were in Roswell, New Mexico. We came because my parents had a feeling they needed to be here. They didn't know why, they just knew they had to go there.

This all shows obvious signs that I felt a bad case of neglect or pity for myself last night, so in whatever thing I am in now I had to have something important and special happen to me

"I remember now," I say to them. "But it's not really me."

"What do you mean?" asks Juliet.

"Never mind," I say. I sit there and just think. _What is going on? If it's what I think it is, my wish came true!! No, it can't be. This is all just a dream. I am going to pinch myself and I will wake up and be back in my bed and live my boring life._

I pinch my arm really hard.

"What are you doing?" asks Juliet.

"Nothing," I reply glumly. _Okay, I'm still here. However I still think this is a dream, I mean, I have had plenty of dreams where I was aware I was dreaming and lots of people pinch themselves in dreams and not wake up. This is just one of them, so I guess I'll just play along till I wake up. This means that I will probably have a run in with the Roswell characters. I wonder if this is supposed to take place after the departure._

"What day and time is it?" I ask. 

"It is May 19, 2001 and it is 2:13 PM," says Romeo, looking at his watch.

"Okay, thanks," I reply. _That means, well if my timeline resource was right, Tess is going bye-bye tomorrow right after dawn. Too bad it wasn't before Alex died; I might have been able to save him. Well if this is just a dream, I don't want to waste my time here in a hospital. _ "Can we go home?"

"Sure sweetie," Juliet smiles.

Juliet hands me some of my clothes she brought from our new home. As they went to the front desk to fill out some paper work, I change into my clothes. _I wonder how soon I'll see the Czechs and their friends_. _It will probably be later because Liz is in La Cruces with Max, and others are busy today._ The door opens, and my new parents come in. My thoughts come to abrupt halt.

"Ready to go?" asks Romeo.

"Definitely," I say.

We walk outside till we get to a silver Nissan Exterra, on of the cars I've wanted for awhile. Romeo unlocks the car doors and climbs into the driver's seat, proceeded by Juliet who goes into the passenger side. I open one of the back doors, and take a seat. We leave the hospital and drive down the small town's streets. _Maybe I should ask questions so I know exactly what's going on._

"I know we did the connection thing, but just to make sure I got all my facts straight, why are we here in Roswell, New Mexico and how long are we staying?" I ask the two adults in the front seats.

"We don't exactly know why, we just know that there are people, some of alien origin, that need our help," replies Romeo. "And we probably are going to stay for awhile."

"And how do you suppose you are going to find out who you need to help?" I ask.

"We don't know that one either, honey," answers Juliet.

_They probably are here to help Max and his son, but than again, what do I know?_

"When I came out of the incubation pod, how old was I?" I ask them. _In the book, it took about 42 years for the pods to hatch and they came out 6 years old, are all the births like that?_

"You were a baby, just like all humans are," says Juliet. "There are ways you can preserve a pod and make them age slowly so when they come out they are a little older. Every 7 years makes the pod grow one year old, at least on Earth."

"When did I hatch?" I ask.

"February 14, 1984, making you 17 years old," says Romeo. 

"What do you two do for a living?" I ask. _Do they even have real careers that can take them to all these places, or do they just go from city to city finding new jobs?_

"I write travel books," replies Romeo. "I go to a new city every two years to write about that city."

"I find jobs in each new city we go to," replies Juliet.

"Please don't work at the Cheese Factory," I say. _I remember a lot of episodes talking as if a lot of Roswellians work there._

"Whatever you say honey," replies Juliet, _trying to amuse me, I can only guess._

"So, does that cover everything for you?" asks Romeo.

"Yeah," I reply. For some reason at this moment everything starts to sink in. _Maybe this isn't a dream. Maybe this is real Well if it is, I can't tell anyone. Not these new parents and definitely not the Roswell characters, well at least not now. I know I can trust them, but seriously, who's gonna believe I am some regular girl who got magically teleported into her favorite TV show and became a new resident alien._

We pull up to a house and pull up into a driveway, next to a blue convertible. I step out of the Exterra and look at the neighborhood. _This place looks kind familiar._ I look at the house next to ours. 

"Oh my God, that's Maria's house," I say out loud in disbelief. _Just my luck._

"Yes, honey. Maria DeLuca. She and her mother Amy are our new neighbors," says Juliet. "How did you know that? We didn't meet them until after you got knocked out."

"Lucky guess?" I lie, knowing she would definitely not believe me if I told her the truth.

"Good guess," says Romeo.

We walk into our house and a little girl around 10 runs up to me.

"Nicola!" she yells and hugs me. I instantly know her name.

"Katie!" I say. _The little girl is my sister._

"Are you okay?" asks Katie.

"Yes," I tell her. "Just a little bump on the head. I am going to go relax in my room okay?"

"Sure honey," says Juliet. "It's at the end of the hall."

"Okay," I say. I walk to the back of the house and find my room. It is the only bedroom downstairs. The others were upstairs. When I get to the room, I see boxes. _They must have decided to let me put away my stuff when I got home. What powers did I want my character to have besides the ones Max, Isabel, and Michael had in the book? Oh yeah, I thought she should have telekinesis._

With my mind, I open up the box and have things come out. A CD in a case floats out of the box and I move it to my shelf. _This is fun._

"Nicola! Are you using power?" asks Juliet from down the hall.

"Just cleaning my room with my telekinesis," I reply. _Damn, I forgot they could feel me use my power. Hopefully, I can block my transmission._

"Okay, honey," yells Juliet. "But only for the heavy stuff, try to do some of it on your own."  
"Okay, mom," I yell back.

I rearrange the furniture to my liking, then put everything away. My mom had made my bed. Well, not my real mom, but my new life's mom. _Now, what powers do I possess? _I think through Nicola's memories trying to remember powers she/I have learned. I remember one of the powers from the Roswell books.

__

Ooh, I should dreamwalk. That'll be fun. I look outside and realize it's still light outside. I look at my clock and see that it is only 5:27 PM. _Man, no one is going to be asleep except old people or little kids._

My stomach growls. _I guess I should just eat._ I walk to the family room where my parents and Katie are watching TV.

"Do we have anything to eat?" I ask.

"We were just about to go out to eat. Do you feel well enough to go?" asks Romeo.

"I feel fine, don't worry," I say.

Romeo, Juliet, and Katie get off the couch and turn the TV off.

"So where are we going to eat?" I ask them.

"Some place called Crashdown Cafe," replies Juliet. "Amy DeLuca recommended it. Maria works there."

__

The Crashdown? This means I might see Maria, Michael, or others. Hopefully they will be to busy with current events to notice me.

We walk to the car and we drive towards the Crashdown, even though it would only be about a five or ten minute walk. We arrive there in a matter of minutes. I get out of the car and slowly walk towards the diner. I look in it to see if there is anyone "special" in there. The place is pretty packed. I look around and see Maria DeLuca and Michael Guerin behind the counter watching us_. Are they suspicious of us being new or are they just curious about the new family in the neighborhood. No Liz, that means she's still with Max in LaCruse. At least the departure makes it easier for me._

We sit at a table instead of in a booth. Maria comes to wait on us.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lively," says Maria to my parents.

"Hello Maria," says Juliet.

"You must be Nicola. Sorry about what happened to you," says Maria.

"Thanks," I say to her.

"So, what can I get you?" Maria asks us.

"I'll have a Galaxy Burger, hold the onions, Unidentified Frying Objects, and a coke," I say without looking at the menu.

"How do you know what that is? You didn't even look at the menu," says Juliet.

"I heard a nurse at the hospital talking about how it tasted good," I lie. _Like I am going to tell her I know because I saw it in a show._

"Oh, okay," says Juliet. She scans over her menu. "We'll have two Trekkie Specials, an Alien Blast, and an Green Martian Shake."

"I'll have what Nicola is having," says Katie.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drinks," says Maria.

"So mom," I say as Maria leaves. "When do I start school?"

"On Wednesday," says Juliet.

"That's cool," I say.

"Maybe you could apply for a job here," says Romeo. "It looks like they could use another waitress."

"I guess," I say.

Maria comes back and put our drinks on the table.

"So Maria, do you know if there are any more job openings here?" asks Romeo. "Because Nicola sure could use a job."

"Have you waitressed before?" Maria asks me.

"A few times," I reply. _Well, not me, but Nicola has, so I remember waitressing._

"Well, I don't know if you could get a job. I'll ask the owner, Jeff Parker," replies Maria.

"Okay, thanks," says Romeo.

"No problem," says Maria. "I'll be back with your food soon."

Maria walks away from our table and waits on the other tables. I watch her as she walks around. _This is so weird. It's like I am watching the show, but I am in it at the same time._ I see Maria walk through the doors that lead to the kitchen, _probably to talk to Liz's Dad._ After a couple of minutes, she comes back to our table with our food. 

"Here are two Trekkie Specials and two Galaxy Burgers," says Maria, putting our food down in front of us. "Oh, Nicola, Mr. Parker is going to come to your table in a few minutes to talk to you about the job."

"Okay," I say.

I take a big bite of my burger. _Hmm, it's missing something._ I grab the Tabasco sauce and put a lot of it in the burger. I take a bite. _Yum. As Nicole, I would never eat this since I am such a wimp when it comes to spicy foods. I guess it's the new alien taste buds._

As I take the last bite of my burger, I look up and see Liz's dad coming towards our table.

"Hi, I'm Jeff Parker, owner of this fair establishment," she says. "So Maria tells me you're looking for a job."

"Yeah, sort of," I reply.

"Well, one of our waitresses recently had to quit, so there is an opening," says Mr. Parker. "How experienced are you at waitressing?"

"I waitressed at a restaurant when we lived in Chicago," I reply.

"So, when can you start to work?" asks Mr. Parker.

"As soon as you want me to," I reply.

"Good, can you start right now?" asks Mr. Parker. "It's extra busy tonight, and we could really use an extra hand since another one of our waitresses are gone."

"Sure," I say. _He really must need help if he is just offering a job to a total stranger._

I get up and follow Mr. Parker to the backroom.

"Here is your uniform," says Mr. Parker. "You can change in the office over there."

"Okay, thanks," I say, grabbing the uniform. I look at the uniform, which is the exact same one on the show. _I can't believe I am about to wear this tacky uniform._

I go to the office and change into the uniform. When I come out, I go back to the diner and look for Mr. Parker. As soon a Maria sees me, she comes towards me.

"Mr. Parker told me to fill you in on the rest. Here is your order pad. You will take booths 4-7 and tables 6-9," says Maria pointing to the places. "Thanks for working in such short notice I really could use the help."

"No problem," I say.

"Let me introduce you to the cook," says Maria. "If he gives you any attitude, just talk to me, I'll straighten him out."

We walk over to the window that connects to the kitchen where Michael is.

"Nicola this is Michael Guerin, one of our cooks," says Maria. "Michael, this is Nicola. She is new to Roswell and is our new waitress."

"Nicola?" snorts Michael.

"Do you got a problem with my name?" I snap.

"No, it's just an unusual name," replies Michael.

"Whatever," I reply. _I really need to stop being on the defenses, especially with these guys._

"Well, people just arrived as some of your tables, why don't you go serve them?" suggests Maria.

"Okay," I say.

As I walk away I hear Maria tell Michael to "play nice."

I walk over to a couple in their mid-twenties.

"Hello, welcome to the Crashdown. Are you ready to order?" I ask politely.

"Yes, I would like one Terminator," says the man.

"And what would you like ma'am?" I ask the lady.

"I would like one Tommy Lee Jones please," says the lady.

"Would you two like anything to drink?" I ask the couple.

"We would two root beers please," says the lady.

"Coming right up," I smile. _That's one thing I hate about waitressing, you have to act so fake._

I left the couple and went to another table I had. After I take their orders, I give the food orders to Michael and get the drinks for the tables. I go back to the tables and gracefully hand them their drinks. I go to the booth to serve some more people, give Michael their food orders, get their drinks, then give them their drinks. I get the first two tables' food, then gave the booth their food.

The night continues like this until it is finally 9:00 PM, closing time. Michael leaves early, probably to set up for that whole Maria surprise. I help them clean up the place.

"So, how are you getting home?" Maria asks me.

"I guess I will walk," I reply.

"No, I must insist, I will give you a ride home," says Maria.

"Alright, but are you sure there isn't somewhere else you'd should be?" I ask, remembering that Maria needs to go to Michael's apartment.

Maria looks at me suspiciously. "Kind of," she replies. "But I need to change first."

"Okay, thanks," I reply.

__

I really hope she isn't suspicious. I walk to the backroom to get my clothes I came to the Crashdown Café in. As I am about to walk back to the main area of Crashdown, Mr. Parker stops me.

"Can you work tomorrow from 1-5?" asks Mr. Parker.

"Sure," I reply.

"Thanks," says Mr. Parker.

"Ready to go?" asks Maria.

"Yeah," I say.

"Bye Mr. Parker," waves Maria.

"Bye Maria. Bye Nicola," says Liz.

"Bye," I reply.

We leave the Crashdown and go to Maria's red Jetta. Maria unlocks the door to her car and gets in. I proceed to go into the passenger side.

"So, when are you starting school?" asks Maria.

"Monday," I reply.

"That's cool, I could give you a ride and you can hang out with Liz and me," Maria suggests.

"Sure, that'd be wonderful," I say.

__

Great, this is going to be so strange. Me, hanging out with two characters in a show I watched every week on the WB. I hope I don't slip up and make them suspicious of me. 

Soon we arrive at Maria's and my block. We step out of the car and say good bye. I walk to my house and go inside. Everyone is still up since it isn't nearly time for our two hours sleep yet.

"Hi Nicola," says Juliet.

"Himom," I reply_. I still have to get used to calling her mom._

"How was your first day of work?" asks Romeo.

"Hectic, but good," I answer.

"That's nice," says Romeo.

"Well, I am going to listen to music in my room until it's shut eye time," I say.

"Okay," says Juliet. "Night."

"Night," I reply.

"Can I listen with you?" asks Katie.

"Sure, I guess," I shrug.

I walk to my room and look behind me to see Katie right behind me. I insert a CD into the Stereo using my telekinesis.

"Mom says you shouldn't use powers to do things you could do yourself," nags Katie. "It'll make you lazy."

"Whatever," I sigh.

I lie on my bed and close my eyes. _Oohit's late enough to dreamwalk. I am going to do it now._

"You shouldn't dreamwalk, that's disrespecting people's private thoughts," says Katie.

"So is reading people's minds," I snap. "I told you that was rude."  
"Sorry," says Katie. "It's hard not to. Thoughts just come to me."

"Well, you'll learn to control, like me," I say. _Wait. How did I know that? I am starting to become Nicola more and more._

"What do you mean you're starting to become Nicola more and more?" asks Katie.

"Could you please leave, I don't want you to know all my thoughts," I say, trying to be polite.

"Okay," says Katie. And with that, Katie leaves my room.

"Now that she's gone I can dreamwalk," I say to myself. Then suddenly I remember. _No one important (mainly the Roswell aliens & co.) are going to be asleep, today is the day that everyone thinks the Royal Four is leaving. I guess I will just dreamwalk tomorrow night. I can wait until then._

The next day I go to the Crashdown to work, not really expecting to see any of the crew there since they probably are either asleep since they were up till past dawn and that there was/is a lot of stuff to think about. The diner isn't that crowded for most of the shift. As I work at the counter, the bell that is attached to the door to the Crashdown rings. I look at the door and see that Sean, Maria's cousin, is the person who entered the diner the diner. _Please don't come over here. _We make brief eye contact, and he walks toward me. He sits on one of the counter's stools and gives me a smile. I try to look pleasant as I hand him a menu.

"You're new here, aren't you?" asks Sean.

"Yup," I answer him.

"What's your name?" Sean asks.

I point down to the nametag I am wearing. Mr. Parker sure worked fast to get me a nametag. _Please don't hit on me._ He glances at my nametag and reads my name.

"Well, Nicola, if you want I can give you my personal guided tour of the town," Sean smiles suggestively.

I lean towards him, and then whisper in his ear, "I think I'll have to pass."

I smirk as a walk away to a booth to take their orders. _I hope he took the hint since I'm not into dating ex-cons. And come on, the girl he seemed to like kisses him at three in the morning today, and here he is, hitting on the new girl._

After my hours of work fly by, I eat some of the diner's food for dinner. I help them clean up, then I go home. When I get there, I walk into the kitchen to find my new family setting Monopoly® at the kitchen table.

"Hi Nicola," says Katie. "We are about to play Monopoly®, do you wanna play?"

"Sure," I reply.

I sit down at the table and receive my starting $1,500. We play for a couple of hours until only one person had money left. Apparently this new family likes to finish the game entirely before they stop. _At least it's a good way to pass time._

I look at my watch and check what time it is and it says it's 7:58 PM.

"I am going to watch some TV," I say to them as we finish cleaning up. _I really should stop being a TV addict._

"Do you want anything to eat?" asks Juliet.

"No, thank you. I already ate at the diner," I reply.

I walk into the family room and pick up the copy of that week's TV Guide and look at today's TV schedule's they have in this universe. _Okay, good, all the regular channels are there._ I turn the page to Monday night to just double check to see if Roswell is on._ Nope, no Roswell. I guess this just a place where the show is real and doesn't exist on TV._

I pick up the remote and change it to Nickelodeon. Caitlin's Way is on. _Just because I am on a parallel universe or whatever doesn't mean I have to miss my favorite shows._ After that, I watch a couple of hours of Nick at Night.

I look at my watch again. It is now 10:02 PM. _Maybe everyone is asleep. Good, now I can dreamwalk_. I close my eyes and take slow deep breaths_. Okay where's the plane_ (not the flying kind)_?_ Soon I am on the plane. _Wow, look at the sparkling, singing orbs. They look almost exactly how I imagined them. Of course they look exactly like them, this is my imaginarywhatever this is. Okay, each orb belongs to a dreamer and has it's own sound, so I wonder which is which? Should I pick a random one, or search for someone specific? I guess I'll just call one._ I whistle, and an orb with a low note comes to me. I put the orb in my hand and it spins to expand. I step through to see whose it is.

I enter the orb and look around. I'm in a hallway in a house. I see a guy with light brown hair standing near a doorway. I look past the guy and see another person also with light brown hair and he had a warm chocolate brown aura watching. _It's Kyle Valenti. He is watching himself watch someone else. I wonder what he is watching. _As I come closer to the guy, I hear arguing from inside the room.

"You did this to me," yells a male voice. "You sent me to LaCruse!"

"Okay, Alex, Alex let me fix your mind," says a female voice. "You are not thinking straight."

__

He is watching himself re-experience the day he saw Alex on the day Tess killed Alex.

"You mindwarped me for two months while I decoded that silly book for you and now there's nothing left for you to mindwarp," shouts Alex. "You destroyed my mind! How could you do this to me?"

__

This is when Tess sees Kyle in the doorway.

"Kyle get out!" commands Tess.

"What's going on?" asks dream Kyle. As dream Kyle walks into the room, dreaming Kyle walks to the doorway where dream Kyle is standing. I stand right behind him and watch to.

"Kyle go!" says Tess.

"I have nothing," says Alex in hysterics. "I might as well be dead."

"Hey just calm down!" says Kyle.

"He's right okay," Tess chimes in. "Calm down! Just calm down!"

Tess closes her eyes to mindwarp Alex.

"No, you can't mindwarp me. NO!!!!" screams Alex.

"Don't do it Tess, you'll kill him," shouts dreaming Kyle.

Tess doesn't listen to Kyle and mindwarps Alex anyway. Alex collapses to the floor.

Tess closes her eyes to mindwarp dream Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle, could you help me with this luggage?" asks Tess sweetly.

"Sure," says dream Kyle. Dream Kyle picks up Alex's body thinking it is something that she needs to put into the large duffel bag, and places it into the bag. "This sure is heavy."

"Nothing you can't handle I'm sure," says Tess. "Could you please take it to the car?"

"No problem," says dream Kyle.

"No Kyle!" yells dreaming Kyle, coming into the room. "It's Alex!"

"He can't hear you," says Tess.

Dream Kyle picks up the bag and walks towards the door.

"No Kyle! It's Alex!" repeats dreaming Kyle.

Dream Kyle doesn't hear or listen to dreaming Kyle and walks right past him. When he walks into the hall, I am afraid he sees me, but he doesn't.

"How could you?" asks Kyle.

"He would have to told Max and I couldn't let that happen," explains Tess. "But you know what, I don't have to tell you this, it doesn't concern you."

"So you care more about getting back to some past life on a planet with King Max than people's lives, people who cared somewhat about you?" asks Kyle.

"Yes," replies Tess.

"You lived in my home, you were like my sister," says Kyle, visibly upset and angry.

__

This is really upsetting him. I should do something. But what? Oh yeah, I can change the dream. First, I need to get rid of the evil hybrid bitch. I snap my finger._ Poof! No more Tess, it's just Kyle and me. _

"What the hell? Where did Tess go?" asks Kyle out-loud to no one in particular_._

Now we need a change of scenery. But what to? How about a prom? I change the room to a ballroom with prom decorations. I look at Kyle's casual outfit, and my jeans and t-shirt._ Not exactly prom-wear. No problem. One tux and prom dress to go please._ I see Kyle's outfit changed to a black tux and look down to see that my jeans and t-shirt changed to a light blue, simple, spaghetti-strapped dress. _Now to set the mood._ I twirl my finger to cue up Monica's song Angel of Mine,' the lights fade, and the crystal ball hang from the mirror projects little light-ray dots moving circular around the room.

I walk up to him, and tap his shoulder. He turns around and stares at me.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask him.

__

So he's not Max or Michael, but he still good-looking. A good 8 and a half out of 10 on my yummy scale.' God sometimes I am really shallow.

"Why not," says Kyle.

I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his hands touch my hips. We sway to the music. _It feels nice in his arms._

"Who are you?" asks Kyle.

"No one special," I sigh.

The song soon ends, and I slowly move away from Kyle.

"Thanks for the dance," I smile. I give him a hug and turn around to leave his dream.

"Will I see you again?" he asks.

I turn around and smile at him again. "You can count on it."

I walk out of his dream orb and am on the dream plane again. _I hope this is one of the dreams Kyle doesn't remember. He might get suspicious, or think he is psychic, when he sees me at school on Monday. Time for a new orb._

I whistle again and a new orb comes. The orb's note is a medium hum. I make it expand and step through. I look around and don't see anyone, just darkness. _Whose orb is this?_

"Hello?" I call out.

A teenage girl with a dim purple aura that is covered by a spiderweb of almost black purple steps out of the darkness and I recognize her instantaneously. _It's Isabel Evans. Why is she only dreaming of darkness?_

"Who are you?" she asks.

"A friend," I reply simply. "So, Isabel, what's with the darkness?"

"That's none of your business," snaps Isabel. _She's even an ice princess in her dreams._

"I am just here to help," I reply. _I wonder what would make her feel better? Nevermind, I know what would make her feel better: Alex Whitman._ "Sorry about what happened to Alex. He was a great guy."

"You knew Alex?" asks Isabel.

"Sort of," I answer. "He'll always be with you."

Isabel starts to cry. _Maybe it will be better if I just leave her alone. But I am going to have to change the scenery. Should I put Alex in the dream? No, she already had dreams of Alex and they didn't help at all. I know I'll change everything to a bright orange, just like Alex's aura color. Time to go_. I step through out of her orb.

__

I love dreamwalking. I hope Isabel starts to feel better. *Yawn* I am getting sleepy, it must be time for my two hours of sleep. I exit the dream world and open my eyes. Back in my room. _Well I guess I should go to sleep. I wonder what will happen at school on Monday._

TBC, probably- Please review and tell me what you think and be honest, flame me if you want. 


	3. Note to Readers

Hello my faithful readers. I know it's been forever since I last wrote anything for this, and I apologize. I kind of gave up on the story a while ago. Truthfully, until I received a new review (thanks Firewitch16), I almost forgot all about it. I'm considering continuing it, but I don't know if it's worth it. Anyway, I'm just posting this message to inform anyone who cares. If I get a couple more reviews telling me to continue, I just might actually come through with a new chapter.

Oh, by the way, I did write another fanfic with the Nicola Lively character for Smallville. It's not the same format (it's not a fan who transforms into a new character on the show), but it's basically a "what if Nicola Lively was on Smallville." Anyway, if you're interested, the story is under the penname Pixiecola and the story's called _Welcome to Smallville._ Thanks for reading.


End file.
